Dawn
by CityOfJamile
Summary: Ava can manipulate water but when she faces the problems of fearing her step-father. Is he more than what she thought he was and will she find out who she really is? Moving back to her dad's in La Push could be the great decision of her life meeting a special wolf and friends. Her life goes on a roller-coaster ride as she discovers herself.
1. First day

_**Hey so this is my new story. It may seem confusing and strange at first but if you read the future chapters it will make sense:) I hope you enjoy it! It is a really cute story full with action and everything!**_

_**The title "Dawn" means everything was dark but a new light has begun to show. **_

* * *

Chapter 1- First day

You would expect to look out the window and see bright blue sky, the golden sun and birds flying in the distance. Not in Washington you don't, it's always raining, covered in clouds and the birds are in the trees, keeping dry. I love the rain though and the coldness. I can't see why my mother left this place but now we have no choice to come here and I'm glad we came here, anywhere is better than Miami.

"You ready?" Chase asked me, my older brother. He had our fathers tan, blackish brown hair and then brown eyes. Whereas I looked more like my mother brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

"Ready." I said, it still hurt to get up but with Chase's help I was fine. Being in a coma for a few weeks really makes your body weak, I could easily heal myself but then people would know.

"Ava, here." Chase said offering me his hand as he helped me get off the plane.

Standing outside our gate was our father, standing with a man and a brown-haired girl with chocolate-brown eyes, she was pretty.

"Avery, Chase. It's so good to see you." My father said pulling us into his arms until I winced. "How are you, Avery?" He asked.

"Its Ava, but never better." I lied.

"Great to see you acting positive." He said "This is Charlie, my boss and friend. And then this is his daughter Bella."

"Hi." They both said awkwardly.

"Hey." Me and Chase said awkwardly.

"Why don't we leave you girls to talk while we go get your bags." Dad said gesturing for Chase to follow him and Charlie. I could see the concern in his eyes, he never wants to leave me again after what happened.

"I'll be fine, go." I told him, giving him a small smile.

"I won't be long." He said and then followed dad and Charlie.

They was a moment of silence between me and Bella, I knew why.

"So what High School do you go to?" I asked hopping to know at least one person other than my brother.

"Forks, you're going to La Push?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I said sighing.

"I didn't know anyone when I first moved here, but I have a friend called Jacob, I'll let him know your going there. He will show you around." Bella said smiling.

"Thanks, by friend do you mean boyfriend?" I asked.

"No." Bella said.

"Do you have one?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, he goes to my school." Bella said.

"Cool." I said "So how is Washington?"

"Its alright, once you get used to the coldness and rain."

"Don't worry, that's my cup of tea." I said.

"You like the rain and coldness?"

"Yeah, I love it."

"Glad to see you girls getting on." Dad said walking back over with my suitcase, I didn't want to bring much with me, it all has bad memories.

"Well, when where going fishing Bella and Ava can spend time together." Charlie said with a smile. I don't know why but I felt a connection with Bella, like they was a ringing bell going off inside me about her. Good or bad, I don't know.

"Sure." Me and Bella both said.

"Come on then, let's get you two home." Dad said leading the way out of the airport. Bella was walking next to me on my left and Chase was walking close to me on my right.

My dad's car was a police car, just like Bella's dad and being in the police car made me feel safe and secured, like no one was going to hurt me.

Bella and Charlie were following behind us, I wasn't sure why they came, but I guess just for the moral support. The journey to La Push was around an hour, an hour in silence where I spent my time staring at the window, moving the raindrops across the panel. Dad pulled down the drive that was bumpy and they was our house. The house I spent my first five years in before my mother moved to Miami. It was small but just the right size, with wooden panelling around the brick walls and then a balcony going around the house. The paint had faded over time but it was just how I remembered it.

I opened the door as dad and Chase's arms were full with our belongings, I wasn't allowed to carry any. The inside was just the same wooden panelling, browns and greens which made me feel more like I was at home.

"You go get yourself settled down while I make dinner." Dad said.

"I can make it." I said, I've always made dinner.

"No." Chase said "You've done enough cooking."

"He's right." Dad said.

I nodded my head, understanding since I was always made to cater and clean after my step-father, who never ate what I cooked him. The thought of him made me shiver.

"Anything you need help with, shout." Chase said, he stood outside my door.

"I'll be fine, I promise." I said.

Inside my room was the same from when I was a child, blue walls, wooden floor and then the wooden furniture. The walls were bare but my bed still had the patch worked quilt my mum sewed when I was little. I sat on the bed pulling the quilt to my chest, hugging it. She died a few years a go they found her body down an ally, the blood drained.

"I miss you." I whispered to the quilt.

I wiped the tears away before standing up and unpacking my suitcase. The photo of me, Chase and mum is placed on my bedside table, I couldn't sleep with out it. All I brought from Miami was clothes, laptop, phone, Ipod and my photo frame so it didn't take me long to unpack.

My window had a little seat below, so I decided to sit there with the window wide open watching the rain. I couldn't get my cast wet so I wasn't allowed outside but just watching it was beautiful.

Tomorrow was going to be hard, everyone was going to ask what happened to my arm and being the new girl was never easy. Especially a new girl who got put in a coma by her step-father was defiantly not easy. I didn't want the sympathy though.

"You alright?" Chase asked from my doorway.

"Never better." I lied, I hated to worry him.

"You know its alright to cry." He said.

"I know. Lets just go and have dinner." I said leading him out of my room.

Downstairs dad was laying the table, he had made macaroni cheese a quick simple meal but my favourite. I guess that's probably why he made it, for me because I was the girl who was going through the hard time.

"Seth and Leah will be they tomorrow." Dad said then took a fork full of macaroni.

"Well at least were know someone." Chase said.

"They coming over tomorrow night as well." Dad said, Seth and Leah were our cousins.

"Its been ages since I've seen Leah." I said.

After dinner I spent my time in my room sitting at my window playing with the rain. I kept freezing and unfreezing each droplet, distracting me from my thoughts and memories. I've been able to do this for a few years now, manipulate the water. I don't know how, I just woke up and could do it. Around eight I decided to jump in the shower before getting into my bed, putting my headphones on. Mum had recorded songs for us to help us sleep, her voice reminded me of the ocean and it always made me feel calm and relaxed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a rainless day much to my disappointment. What do you wear on your first day? I asked myself before picking out a pair of skinny jeans, blue top, hoody and a pair of converses. My brown hair had gone wavy over the night so I brushed it and then left it to fall down my back. In the mirror though you could still see the bruising around my neck so I ended up covering it up with a scarf. It had only been a week since I've woken up from my coma. I remember when I woke up.

"_Ava, its me Chase. Your okay. Your going to be okay" My brother said to me. I couldn't talk though because of the tube that was in my mouth, I forgot what they called it._

"_One second sweetie." The nurse said and then she took the tube out of my mouth allowing me to breathe on my own and speak. _

"_Where is he?" I whispered, the tears filling my eyes. _

"_Don't you worry about that." Chase said sliding his hand with mine. _

Of course then I didn't know that my step-father had gotten away, leaving me scared that he's going to come back and finish me once and for all.

Downstairs Chase was sat around the table, he made me and himself a bacon sandwich. "Good morning." I greeted him.

"Morning, dad's left he says good luck but you can stay home if you want to." Chase said.

"I'd rather go then stay at home with my thoughts." I said but mentally added the fact I didn't want to be left alone. At the same time I wanted to be alone, I wanted to be able to use my powers without anyone seeing.

"Fair enough, dad brought me and old car but he said he was going to give you money for shopping since you didn't bring much." Chase said clearing up his plate. I noticed he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and then a blue top.

"That would come in handy if I had someone to shop with." I said, I've never been out with friends before since my step-father would never allow it.

"Well today is a new start." Chase said, which meant _make friends. _But how do you make friends when you are completely different from the world? What other girl can manipulate water and was almost killed by they step-father, who is now on the run.

"Okay." I said clearing up my plate, I had only eating half a sandwich. Chase let me brush my teeth first which I took my time, allowing myself to play with the water before going downstairs to put my coat on. My bag was just an old rucksack that was blue and I made sure I had my phone, money and my Ipod, with my mothers music on.

"Lets go." Chase said when he had his coat on and bag ready. His car was old, and it was rusty but it would do.

On the way to La Push high school we listened to the radio, but I wasn't listening I was looking out the window, watching the trees sway in the wind. The sound of students talking caught my attention, my ears were some how more advanced than others. It was a small school, I would say around a hundred students, maybe more. The school was made out of wooden panelling, built from the materials found in the area but inside seemed more like a normal school from what I could see through the windows.

"Any problems you come find me." Chase said, "Ready?"

I nodded my head.

Nerves had taken over me, I was scared of people asking questions. Asking about myself and asking about my injured arm. I just hope I don't get told to take my scarf off.

We walk towards what I would assume was the reception. It was a wooden shed on the side of the school built-in the same development. Inside everything was made from wood, I wasn't sure what wood but I was guessing oak. Behind the desk was a woman, quite petite and wide with a smile that was too big and then she was looking at us from behind her specs.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in her cheery, but fake voice.

"Hi, I'm Chase and this is Avery. Were the Clearwater's, the new students." Chase said and I was inching closer to him, wanting to hide.

"Oh," She said looking at me with concern. "Yes we've been expecting you, I have your time tables here and Avery I have been told to give you the councillor's email."

Of course she was. "Thanks." Chase said taking our folders.

"You're welcome, here is your gym kits but don't worry Avery you won't have to do gym until your ready. Your slips are in the folders, they need to be signed and handed back at the end of the day." She said using the baby voice with me, this wasn't what I wanted. I could feel the tears coming.

"Thanks, where get going then." Chase said handing me my kit and my folder. We left the room then without looking back, I could feel the tension radiating from his body.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Are you going silent?" He asked.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Your be fine, I promise." He said kissing my forehead and then he opened my timetable. "Chemistry."

"What do you have?" I whispered.

"Gym. I'll walk you to your lesson." He said leading the way with the map in his hand. For some reason I was scared of being here, scared of how people would treat me. I couldn't find my voice out in public.

"Here we go." Chase said outside my door, it looked like they was no teacher yet.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, I could see the concern in his eyes.

I nodded. It was a lie.

"I'll see you at lunch." He said and then disappeared, leaving me with a class full of students that for some reason I feared.

I walked in, everyone stared at me but I ignored them taking an empty seat next to a boy. All I saw of him was he had a slight tan, long blackish brown hair.

"Hey." He said.

I didn't answer, I couldn't find my voice.

"Your Avery Clearwater, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"My father told me about you, he, your dad, your uncle and Charlie go fishing together." He said, I looked up to him he had brown eyes but a handsome face.

I still couldn't speak. Was I loosing it?

"Don't you talk?" He asked, with a slight smile.

I shrugged. An idea came to my mind and I went through my bag until I got a piece of paper out and grabbed my pen.

I wrote: No.

He smiled showing his pearly white teeth, but picked up his pen and wrote: I'm Jacob.

I wrote: Nice to meet you.

He wrote: You too, why don't you talk?

I wrote: I'm sure your father told you.

He wrote: He said what happened.

I wrote: Then that's why, I guess.

He wrote: Your brave, your find your voice.

I wrote: Thanks.

"Good morning class, scarf's off please." The teacher said pointing to my scarf. Fear ran through me but I couldn't speak to tell him why I didn't want to take it off.

"Sir, that's Avery I think she can keep her scarf on." Jacob said and I gave him a small smile to say thanks.

"Oh, my. I'm terribly sorry. I'm Mr Green, do you have your slip?" He asked and then I waved him the piece of paper in my hand that he was supposed to sign.

"She doesn't speak." Jacob said.

"That's alright, nice to meet you Avery." He said signing my slip and then carried on with the lesson. I could feel the stares of the students in the back of my head, with the questions in they mind wondering why I can't take my scarf of and why I can't seem to talk.

I'm being pathetic, I know.

Jacob wrote: Do you prefer Avery?

I wrote: No, Ava.

He wrote: Cool name, how you liking La Push?

I wrote: It's better than my old home. I love the rain.

He laughed before writing: You're the first girl to ever write that and mean it.

I wrote: I'm the first girl for a lot of things.

Chemistry had gone fast with Jacob even though we didn't speak but English and Spanish went slowly since no one spoke to me, as I was the girl who didn't speak. My Spanish teacher seemed a little annoyed that I wouldn't be involved with saying the words out loud, but she understood. Both my English and Spanish teacher recommended me to the councillor, but what was the point? What could he do?

"Hey." Jacob said once I walked out of Spanish, he said he would wait to walk me to lunch since I didn't know where Chase was.

I gave him a small wave.

"Oh, look. It's the girl who doesn't speak. What a freak." A girl with blonde hair, her face capped in make up and was surrounded by boy's as well as girl's. Popular.

"Leave her alone, Amy." Jacob said.

"Aww, she's managed to get herself a boyfriend." She said and then everyone laughed with her "what's under the scarf? I guess nothing."

I gritted my teeth together and looked up to see a sprinkler. Hiding my smile was hard, but I increased the pressure in the sprinkler causing it to set of and fall on Amy and her friends. A laughter came out from my lips along with Jacob, it wasn't me talking but it was a step forward.

"That was great timing." said Jacob, of course he didn't know I did it.

I nodded my head and we walked through the doors to the cafeteria. It was small but seemed like every other cafeteria with the lunch line to get your food and then the round tables spread out across the room. The floor was tiles and then the walls were painted white, didn't match the outside of the school.

I saw Chase and smiled. He was sat with Leah, Seth and two other boys that looked similar. Both with brown hair, brown eyes and then same tanned skin.

"Shall we get lunch?" Jacob asked.

I nodded. I ended up getting a sandwich and then a packet of crisps with a bottle of water but Jacob seemed to get a whole tray full of food.

"Ava, are you alright?" Chase asked as soon as I sat down next to him, with Jacob on my other side.

I nodded my head.

"You still not talking around people?" He asked.

I shake my head, no.

"Your find your voice." He said, that's what everyone keeps saying. "Embry, Quill this is Ava my sister."

I smiled at the two boys.

"Hey." They both said.

"Ava, I'm so glad your here. Chase was telling me how you needed someone to go shopping with, we can go this weekend." Leah said giving me a small smile.

I smiled.

"You have to come over when dad's fishing, were play on my play-station." Seth said, talking to Chase.

"I will, if Ava has someone to be with." Chase said and then stuffed his mouth with a sandwich.

"She'll have me." Leah said with a smile.

_And Bella. _I added mentally but couldn't find my voice to say it.

"I think Charlie, Billy and your dad planned for Bella and Ava to come round mine Saturday so Ava could get to know us better or something." Jacob said shrugging.

"Well then, Ava you can go have your play date and then we can go shopping." Leah said with a smile, I smiled back.

"I bet you any money, when Ava starts talking she will be a chatterbox." Embry said with a smile.

"She is, trust me." Chase said.

Everyone had gone into small conversations as I sat they picking my sandwich and wondering what gym was going to be like. I could easily sit out and I was already feeling tired from the long day but how could I ask when I couldn't even speak?

In gym, I was told to sit out anyway apparently I wasn't allowed to do gym for a good six weeks while my body was still hearing. Mr Potts said I shouldn't even be in school yet but I would rather be here then at home alone. That lesson was spent sitting in silence as I played with the rain on the windows, it had started to rain during lunch,. I wanted to be out in it so badly.

History was last today and I liked it, I had it with Chase. If people weren't sitting close by then I would probably whisper to him but I didn't want people to hear me. The final bell went and I just hopped I could speak to my Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

_**Hey so that was the first chapter, any questions just ask I'll be happy to answer them. Please do review though I want to know what you think! **_


	2. Friend

_**Hey, here is the next chapter. I was asked why she couldn't speak and your basically find out in this chapter. I hope you like it and please do review after:)**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Friend

"Why didn't you speak?" Chase asked once we got inside the car, it was still raining and I desperately wanted to walk in it but I couldn't because of my arm.

"I guess I was scared of people asking questions and I was scared to talk about it." I said and then turned to face the window, watching the rain fall against it. I know I was being pathetic but I didn't want strangers to know what happened to me.

"Over time they will forget, they will move on." Chase said, I turned to him and he gave me a small smile, a smile that was telling me _everything will go back to normal. _I could never be normal though, no one else can manipulate water and no one else has a past like mine. I could have so easily defended my self, but I couldn't bring myself to hurting my step-father, to risk myself from being exposed.

"I guess so." I didn't know what else to say, I couldn't tell Chase what I was and what I could do. He would freak out and then who knows what could happen.

"I see you made friends though, Jacob Black?" Chase asked with a massive grin across his face.

"Yeah, _friend." _I said dragging out the word 'friend'.

Chase laughed before we pulled up in the drive, everyone wasn't coming over till later and dad didn't finish work for another hour. We walked through the house, taking of our coats and shoes before sitting down at the table.

"Dad is cooking when he gets home, so you're to go nowhere near the cooker." Chase said with a serious smile that made me roll my eyes.

"Well then what am I supposed to do?" I asked, it's not like I could go and sit in the rain.

"Didn't you get any homework?" Chase asked.

"No, it was the first day we've only just started lessons." I said, I didn't mind doing homework but sometimes it did get boring.

"Read a book?" He asked.

"Didn't bring any." I said sighing, I loved reading but the books I had just held bad memories now.

"Your have to get some when you go shopping with Leah then." Chase said.

"Yes, I'm going to have a bath." I said.

"Sure, just don't get your arm wet." He warned me.

"No, mom." I said sarcastically causing Chase to laugh. Around him I could feel like myself again, the memories of my past leaving my mind but that didn't last for long.

I ran my bath, I didn't have to bother with the hot tape the cold didn't bother me but if I wanted to I could warm the water up. When I got in I started playing with the water, I didn't have a bath to clean myself, I had a bath to be around water. A bubble of water rose from the water and then I froze it in mid-air, as it fell I quickly evaporated it. I made little waves and then a whirlpool, I completely forgot about what was going around me. This was my home: water.

I knew I couldn't stay in the bath for long so I got out getting myself ready again before going downstairs to watch TV. Nothing interesting was on but it wasn't long till dad came home asking me how my day went. I told him and he hugged me, telling me everything will turn out to be fine in the end. I wasn't sure how though.

He started to make the dinner, with help from Chase as I sat on the sofa pretending to watch the news. I was thinking about the weekend with Bella and Jacob, I've spoken to Bella but I haven't spoken to Jacob yet. I couldn't work that out, why could I talk to Bella? A stranger I have never met before? They was something about Bella though, like she was a connection to the missing link, I didn't know what though and I couldn't just ask her. People would think I would be having a mental breakdown, maybe I am.

They was a knock on the door after I finished pretending to watch the news, dad went to answer and then I could hear the voices of my aunt, uncle and cousins. They wouldn't ask me questions though, they knew what happened and I didn't feel nervous or scared.

"Avery, it's so good to see you." Aunt Sue said and then she gave me a small hug.

"Good to see you too." I said and then smiled because I spoke. I guess I was just afraid of strangers, people I don't know asking me questions about my past.

"Ava you spoke!" Seth cheered before hugging me, it was more like squeezing.

"Yes I did." I said.

"You've gotten so tall." Uncle Harry said with a chuckle before hugging me.

"I haven't really, I'm still small." I said, it was easy to talk to them they didn't even mention anything to do with what happened.

"Well you've grown since the last time I saw you." He said and then greeted Chase.

"I'm so glad you're talking." Leah said giving me a hug, I could see under her brown eyes that she had bags like she hadn't been sleeping.

"So am I." I said hugging Leah back.

"We brought apple pie, would you like help with the cooking?" Sue asked dad.

"That would be lovely." He said, they disappeared to the kitchen leaving the five of us.

Harry, Chase and Seth seemed to be discussing baseball which I had no interest in, me and sports don't get on.

"How did you find school?" Leah asked me.

"It was alright." I said, it wasn't that bad but I could see I'm going to be a target of Amy's after today and I couldn't speak.

"I heard what happened to Amy." Leah said and then laughed. The school was so small that gossip travelled fast, so everyone must know that I'm the freak who doesn't talk.

"Yeah." I said laughing with Leah.

We ended up talking about everything, we found out loads about each other like our favourite colour, books, movies, TV shows and I found out that Leah had just broken up with her ex, who had disappeared for ages.

"Dinner." Aunt Sue called and then we all sat around the dinning room table. Dad had made shepherds pie, which tasted really good. The conversation around the table was mainly about school, but not me being silent, mainly about the lessons and how we are finding it. Not once did they ask about how I was doing or that they were sorry and I felt happy.

After dinner we sat around talking and laughing while eating apple pie and then they had to get home. We said our goodbyes and then me, Chase and dad sat down in the living room watching some show which I wasn't paying attention to.

I ended up going to bed early again listening to my mothers singing.

I woke up to find myself outside a cinema, I've never been to this cinema before and I don't know where I am. I look around to find people lining up to buy tickets and then people walking in groups or in twos, probably on dates.

"_Avery_." I hear a whisper, I turn but no one is there. People are just walking past me like they didn't speak to me, some glare at me since I'm looking at them, but everyone else ignores me.

"_Avery." _The familiar voice whispers again, I turn faster wanting to catch who ever is whispering to me. Again no one is there, my pulse is rising and I can feel myself sweating.

"_Avery." _It came again and I turned to find my step-father standing right in front of me. I screamed and in fear turned to run but fell to the ground. When I looked back though he had disappeared and the crowd of people stood around, staring down at me.

I woke up sweating, the nightmares I had seemed so true. Fear had gone over me, I knew he was still out there but could he find me? _It was just a nightmare_, I told myself but it seemed so real. The time on my phone said two in the morning, but I couldn't go back to sleep. It was raining outside so I decided to sit on the window with my legs hanging out. The feel of the rain on my legs was welcoming and then I started to distract myself by playing with the rain.

My alarm went of for seven and I didn't realise I had stayed up so late playing with the rain, it really did distract me but now the fear of the nightmare had come back. I quickly jumped down from the window, evaporating the water from my legs and then got dressed for the day. My hair was brushed and left to fall down my back and then I quickly put my pumps on before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning." Chase greeted me, he was sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." I said with a small smile, if he knew how much sleep I had then he would have made me stay home, alone.

"Did you sleep well?" Chase asked.

"Good, you?" I asked while making myself breakfast, just simple cornflakes.

"Good." He said. We ate while talking about today and Chase recommended I tried talking at lunch since no one was going to ask about what happened. I might do, I might not. Who knows?

After breakfast I quickly brushed my teeth before joining Chase in his car, where he drove us to school to face another day.

"Do you want me to walk you to lesson?" Chase asked once he pulled into the car park, it was still raining and looked like a thunderstorm was coming. Just like how the weather said yesterday and I can feel it.

"No its okay, I know where it is." I said giving him a small smile before we both got out the car. He walked with me up until the point were he had to go down an opposite corridor to me. I entered the classroom taking the seat next to Jacob but I was early so they was only a few people in the room. Jacob came in after five minutes and gave me a small smile before sitting down and pulled out a note-book and a pen.

He wrote: Hey.

I wrote: Hi.

He wrote: Have we found out voice?

I looked around the room, the closest people were on the other side of the room. They couldn't hear me if I whispered, why am I acting so pathetic? Just because they can hear me doesn't mean they ask but the fear was still there.

I wrote: No, this weekend though.

He wrote: Why?

I wrote: I can talk to you and Bella then but I'm scared people will ask me what happened.

He wrote: Okay, what did you want to do?

I wrote: I thought you and Bella would know?

He wrote: No, you decide.

I wrote: I haven't seen the beach yet.

He wrote: Its cold and rainy.

I wrote: My kind of thing.

Jacob laughed as Mr Green entered the class room carrying his lab coat and then he made the class get theirs on and the awful goggles. I didn't even realise the class had filled up.

"Those goggles are to big for your head." Jacob said laughing but my glare told him exactly what I wanted to say.

"Alright class, now today you and your partners are going to be looking at rusting." Mr Green said and then he showed us an experiment of how to make metal rust which we then had to do. It was fun working with Jacob but it was hard not communicating, I writ down what I wanted to say.

"You know I'm going to get you one of those gadgets that speak what you type." Jacob said as he walked me to English.

I just smiled and then waved goodbye before entering my classroom, were I was sitting yesterday a girl was now sitting. She didn't fit in here either, with her blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly darker skin than me, but no one could be paler than me. I sat down next to her and got out my notebook and pen, with the fear of her asking me the question.

"Hi, I'm Evie." She said, that same connection I felt with Bella was what I felt with Evie but it was stronger like she was a connection to something.

I wrote: Ava, I don't talk.

"That's alright, nice to meet you Ava." She said extending her hand for me to shake, which I shook.

"Your so cold." She whispered.

I wrote: Your so hot.

Her skin is the hottest skin I have ever touched, I didn't like the warmth. I preferred the coldness.

"I've just moved here to live with my nan, my parents were killed in an attack." Evie said and I sat in shock, she could just speak of what happened with her parents and I couldn't talk about myself.

I wrote: I'm sorry.

"So am I." She said. Mrs Parker came in then starting the lesson but I couldn't stop thinking about Evie, she seemed different but I kept thinking I knew her. By the end of the lesson we agreed to meet outside my Spanish class at lunch since she knew where that was and I didn't know where biology was. I spent Spanish on my own, my teacher was still annoyed and kept referring me to see the counsellor.

"Hey." Evie said when I walked out of the classroom, I didn't plan to meet Jacob today and I wasn't sure whether we would be sitting with them.

I smiled and led Evie to the lunch room as she told me about herself, I couldn't work out how I knew her though and it was starting to bug me. She grew up in New York before moving to Florida where her parents were killed, just like my mother, the bodies drained. In the lunch line I got an ice-cold water and then a sandwich, I noticed Evie got a hot chocolate and a bowl of chips.

Chase waved for me to come over and so I did, with Evie tagging along. I knew Chase would be proud that I made a new friend but how do I introduce my new friend?

"I'm Evie, Ava's new friend." She said giving me a reassuring smile, I smiled back at her showing my thanks.

"Good to meet you Evie." Chase said and then introduced himself then the rest of the table.

"Nice to meet you all." She said smiling at everyone.

"So, since your Ava's friend why don't you join us on shopping Saturday?" Leah asked Evie, I didn't mind Evie coming as I wanted to get to know her more, I needed to work her out.

"Sure, is that alright Ava?" Evie asked me.

I nodded my head, giving her a smile. It would be easier if I just got out my notebook and pen to write what I wanted to say but I didn't.

"Give me your number." Evie said getting her phone out, that was an easier way of talking: by texting.

"I want your number as well." Jacob said.

"Me too." Leah said.

"Don't forget me." Seth said.

I got out a pen and writ on a piece of paper that was on the table "I'll have all your numbers." and then everyone laughed.

In gym Evie was in the same class as me and she had managed to get out of doing gym by faking a sprained ankle.

"I didn't think I would make any friends today." She said sitting down next to me. I was watching the class play basketball, our class was mixed with boys and girls.

I got out my phone and texted her 'neither did I yesterday'.

"Avery get of your phone." Mr Potts called and it caused the whole class to look and stare at me.

"Sir, she's using it to talk to me." Evie shouted back so he could hear her, they were the other side of the hall and still he managed to see I was on my phone.

"Is that true Ava?" He shouted, looking directly at me with the rest of the class.

I nodded my head but I made it noticeable for him.

"Carry on then." He shouted and then continued with the class. I could see Jacob laughing along with Seth. I turned my attention to the window, it was still raining.

"Did you come from Florida?" Evie asked.

I typed: Miami.

"Oh, I feel like I know you from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it." She said placing her hands on her lap.

I typed: I feel the same way.

"You keep watching the rain." She observed.

I typed: I like the rain.

"Really? I can't stand it, I prefer the warmth and the light." She said scrunching her nose up at the rain.

I typed: I can't stand the warmth and light, I prefer the cold, wet and darkness.

"Wow we are complete opposites, but they do say opposites attract each other. I think were going to be good friends."

I typed: me too.

* * *

_**Hey so that's the second chapter, I hopped it made sense and what do you think of Evie? Please do review and ask any questions! **_


	3. Weekend

_**Hey, this is the next chapter and it was done specially for my parabatai since she likes the story! Please do review after, thanks:)! **_

* * *

Chapter 3: Weekend.

By the time Saturday had come, I hadn't been able to speak at all at school and I knew it was annoying the teachers. The amount of times I would be refered to the counsellor but I didn't go, what was the point when I couldn't talk about my problems? If I told him the story that no one else knew he would send me to the hospital, to the mental ward.

Evie, I had not yet quite worked out. In most things we were complete opposites, she prefered everything warm, light and sunny where as I prefered the complete opposite. I still knew her from somewhere though, and she knew me from somewhere, it was just a matter of working out where.

Today I had the morning with Jacob and Bella before going shopping with Leah and Evie, maybe then I could work out Evie more. I just hopped I could find my voice though to ask her questions, everyone thinks I can do it if I put my mind to it.

The great thing was it wasn't raining, I know I love the rain but it means I'm allowed to go outside, I'm allowed to go to the beach and be in the sea. Dad was going over to pick up Billy so he was going to drop me of and then I assumed Bella was driving to La Push.

"How are you feeling?" My dad asked me on the way to Jacob's.

"Good." I lied, I was feeling tired I had been up again last night as well as all last week because of my nightmares but I've also been having strange dreams. Even moms music didn't seem to help me sleep but it helped calm me down along with the rain.

"Jacob is a good kid, he'll be there if you need to talk to him, so will Bella." Dad told me, he thinks I should try discussing my thoughts and he believes I should try the counsellor, but I won't.

"I know." I told him, that was the truth I did know but it didn't mean I was going to. The rest of the ride was silent as we came closer to Jacob's house, the last time I was here was when I was little and we use to make muddy puddles with Bella when she visited.

Jacob was outside with his dad who was now in a wheelchair and was talking to Bella and Charlie. I guess Bella got dropped of then, they saw us and waved as my dad parked the car.

"Hey Ava, Micheal." Everyone greeted us as we walked over, now was the time to find my voice.

"Hey." I greeted with a small smile, Jacob and Billy looked shocked that I spoke but Bella and Charlie had heard me before. Again I felt that connection to Bella like I could hear the sea.

"You spoke?" Jacob questioned like he was imagining things, maybe he was, maybe I was.

"Yep." I said smiling this time, I knew they wasn't going to ask questions and I guess that was why I could speak.

"That's great! Were not going to need that pen and paper today then." He said then smiled showing his pearly white teeth, I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's good to see you again." Billy said squeezing my hand.

"You men coming we have fish to catch and we have to pick up Harry yet." Charlie said and then they left betting who was going to catch the biggest fish.

"Look what I found, I thought you would like them for our trip to the beach." Jacob said pulling out a bag of sweets from the bag he was carrying. He handed me the bag and it was a packet of jelly sea creatures.

"No way! How did you know I liked sea creatures?" I asked a massive smile on my face, since I loved water I love what comes with the sea.

"Well someone who loves the rain, coldness and the sea must love the creatures as well." Jacob said and then started to laugh.

"So I guess you have settled in well." Bella said smiling.

"Not until I've seen this beach I haven't" I said and then Jacob lead me and Bella through the forest to where the beach was. Before we got to the beach I could hear the sea like it was calling me to come to it. I knew I couldn't enjoy the sea how I wanted to with Bella and Jacob but just being near it made me feel happier.

The sea came into sight and I was bouncing with excitement as I walked, it was so beautiful with the waves crashing against the sand, the damp sand and then the sea that continued.

"You really like it don't you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, who couldn't like the sea?" I questioned it didn't seem possible to not like something so beautiful.

"People who don't like the cold and the water?" Jacob questioned and Evie popped to my mind when he said that, she must hate it here.

"Well, cold and the water is my thing." I said before taking my socks and shoes of, I then rolled my trousers up if I came home with wet trousers then I would be in trouble.

"Your not going in the sea are you?" Bella asked like it would kill me.

"Yeah aren't you?" I asked looking between her and Jacob.

"What about your arm?" Jacob asked what he didn't know was that I could put a protective bubble around it to stop it from getting wet.

"I'm only standing in the water." I said and you didn't need your arms to stand.

"Your crazy." Jacob said and then him and Bella laughed.

I laughed before running into the sea, I stood they for a while before Jacob and Bella was calling my name.

"Do you want a sweet?" Jacob asked, they were sat on the sand eating the sweets.

"Sure, throw one and I'll catch it." I said and then Jacob chucked one, I caught it in my mouth without a problem and by the shape of the sweet it was a crab, a strawberry crab.

"Nice catch." Jacob said and he seemed impressed.

"Thank you." I said taking a bow and then I walked over sitting in front of Jacob and Bella with my legs still in the water. They shuffled to sit next to me but kept away from the water, I guess it was to cold for them.

"How can you do that?" Bella asked as I took another sweet, this time it was an orange flavored seahorse.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Sit in the water and not be cold."

"I don't get cold."

"I can finally ask you questions and get an answer." Jacob said and then started to laugh it had been too hard to ask on paper before.

"I thought you two spoke at school?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, but she doesn't speak." Jacob said and Bella seemed confused. I would be two if I was looking at my life, but I lived my life.

Its going to rain soon, I could feel it but I didn't want to say anything because being trapped out in the rain would be like trapping a kid in a candy store to me.

"Actually Ava, I've been asked to invite you over mine for dinner." Bella said, it seemed everyone wanted to keep me company it was just another reminder that everyone felt sorry for me and wanted to try to cheer me up.

"Okay, thanks." I said I didn't want to be rude refusing.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Jacob asked Bella and I took a mental note to get Bella something for her birthday even though I knew hardly anything about her.

"Alice wants a party." Bella said with a frown.

"Whose Alice?" I asked.

"Edward's sister." Bella said looking down at the sand.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked I remember her telling me about a boyfriend.

"Yeah." Bella said and I noticed Jacob had gone silent.

As the time went by we spoke about everything about ourselves and I decided to by Bella a book for her birthday since she enjoyed reading. Jacob liked to build cars and motorbikes, he was working on a car at the moment and was missing a piece to complete it, I forgot the name of the car and the part. Bella and Jacob asked me questions about my favorite colour, animal and everything but I was happy as they didn't ask anything that led to my step-father or what happened.

"We better start walking back otherwise Leah is going to kill me." Jacob said, I almost forgot about shopping with Leah and Evie.

"Yeah, shopping." I said sighing, I didn't mind shopping but after a while it just bored me. It had started to rain then, making a smile appear on my face. We started to run back to Jacob's, I kept half of the rain of Jacob and Bella but if they didn't get wet then it would look suspicious.

Leah wasn't there yet so we stood inside Jacob's house as he handed us a towel each to dry our hair.

"Did you like that?" Jacob asked me with a smile.

"Yes!" I said with a little bit too much excitement. Jacob and Bella had started to laugh.

Leah turned up then beeping her horn, obviously thinking that we were inside.

"I'll see you in the week for dinner." Bella said and I gave her a small hug.

"See you at school." Jacob said and I gave him a hug.

"Yeah I doubt I'll speak to you though." I said and then he started to laugh, I waved goodbye as I ran to the car. It was time to work out Evie.

"Hey, your wet." Evie said frowning, of course she didn't like the rain.

"I know, not much I can do though." I said, I could do a lot though but I couldn't in front of them it would be too obvious. I would defiantly be sent to a mental home then as 'the girl who dried herself in a flash'.

"Wait, did you just talk?" Evie asked and I felt myself going shy now, either she didn't know what happened or Leah told her. I was hopping Leah told her.

"Yes, she does." Leah said looking at Evie and then Evie nodded her head, remembering what Leah had obviously told her.

"So, what are we shopping for today?" Evie asked looking between me and Leah, I took a mental note that Evie liked to shop by the way her face lit up.

"anything, I need some new clothes mainly." I said, I wasn't in the mood for going overboard with shopping. I could always order online.

"The same really." Leah said, she was focused on the road the window was blurry due to the rain. I decided to move half the rain away from the window just to make it easier for Leah, and it did.

"Were going to have lunch out as well, but just text me what you want to it." Leah said giving me a small smile in the mirror.

The hours drive to Seattle wasn't long but I spent the time watching the rain and trying to work out Evie. I noticed she was wearing so many layers, a scarf and a hat, to me it wasn't even that cold outside and to Leah. She avoided touching the window, like she was scared of the rain but why would you be scared? The night before I had a strange dream, a dream about light and darkness, the sun and the moon. It was different from the nightmares of my step-father but it was like my dream was a message, I didn't know what it mean though.

When we got to Seattle, I stood for about a second before Evie and Leah linked arms with me and dragged me to the malls. They were throwing everything at me in the shops, clothes that I would never wear.

"So, Ava how did your time with Jacob go?" Evie asked giving me that look that meant they wanted every single information from your time with a boy, but me and Jacob wasn't like that.

"It's not like that and anyway Bella was there." I said but I could feel the blush feeling my cheeks. It was weird as I never got cold or hot (I could get hot but that was at extreme temperatures and it made me weak) but I could still blush, still have the warmth fill my cheeks.

"Who's Bella?" Evie asked and then added another top to her basket.

"A girl Jacob has had a crush on for ages, she has a boyfriend though." Leah said frowning at the word 'boyfriend' I guess it brought back memories of her ex, who had disappeared and then ran of after our cousin, Emily.

"I didn't know Jacob liked Bella."

"Why, jealous?" Evie asked with a smile.

"No, I've only just met Jacob." I said with the blush returning to my cheeks. I didn't have feelings for Jacob, I had only just met him and I have only just spoken to him.

"You don't need boyfriend's all they do is break your heart." Leah said looking through a rack of different kinds of winter clothes, I had already lost my interest in shopping.

It was a few shops before we could finally sit down, that was ten bags full with clothes that I had brought. Shopping was a tiring thing but as soon as I had a glass of water that energy would be back. I had managed to get Bella a book for her birthday, I brought her Little Women because she said she hadn't read that one before. I wasn't going to buy this much but Evie and Leah had persuaded me, reminding me that I had to get new clothes because I only had half a wardrobe.

"Could you tell the waiter I'll have a cheeseburger and chips, please?" I asked Leah, the only person we would be talking to was the waiter. Everyone else in the restraint wasn't paying attention, so they wouldn't ask any questions and I doubt the waiter would.

"Okay, what drink would you like?" She asked turning her menu over to the drink section.

"Ice cold water, please." I said and you couldn't get a better drink than that. I preferred eating and drinking anything that was cold.

"Sure." Leah said and then the waiter came over, Leah ordered mine and hers and then Evie also ordered chips and a cheeseburger but she got a cup of tea to go with it.

"So, are you both enjoying La Push?" Leah asked looking between me and Evie.

"Not the place but I like the people." Evie said.

"Yes, I love the place and the people." I said, again me and Evie were complete opposites.

"How comes?" Leah asked laughing.

"I don't like it because its cold, raining and you never see the sun." Evie said looking out the window and then sighing.

"I love it because it's always cold, always raining and the sun is never out." I said, it was strange how me and Evie were so similar but so different. I don't know how but it just felt like we were similar.

"You two are like magnets, completely different but it has drawn you together." Leah said and she was still laughing.

"What about you, Leah? Do you like it here?" Evie asked, trying to change the conversation. I could see Evie was thinking though, thinking why we had similar minds but completely different at the same time.

"You get use to the weather but its alright, I guess." Leah said shrugging and then the waiter came back over with our drinks. The coldness of the drink felt nice in my hands and then it tasted even better.

"I bet I know something you would both like." Leah said with a smile, I could tell she had thought for a while.

"What?" Me and Evie both asked, seeming desperate to have that one thing in common.

"The beach, you have the sea and if it's somewhere warm then you have the sun." Leah said and then we all laughed.

"Yeah, if it's not to warm." I said, the conversation felt so normal but yet to me it was completely strange.

"Or cold." Evie added and then took a sip of her tea. I still wasn't anywhere near working Evie out, how could I work someone out when we was complete opposites? How did we even get on when we were opposites? Leah said we had one thing in common, I don't think it was the beach I think it was that we had troubled pasts. That's what probably allowed us to get on so well, having that someone who understands what the other is going through. To be there for each other.

* * *

_**Hey, I hopped you liked the chapter. They was a few clues in there and I'm curious to see what your theories are so tell me in a review or inbox. And please do tell me what you think of the story so far! It will get interesting soon, its just building up! **_


End file.
